


Evening Travels

by animehead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has her concerns. Rose has a way of distracting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Travels

The bus is packed, filled with commuters and party-goers even this late in the evening. You watch her as she steps inside, stumbles slightly, and grips the bar next to her for support. She chuckles then and secures a tighter grip on the pair of high heels she’s holding in her other hand. 

She’s inebriated, but not to the point where she’s incapable of being alert to her surroundings. Either way, you frown at the back of her head as you usher her toward the one available seat. 

_You knew this would happen._

“Sit down,” you say, and you point to the empty spot next to a sleeping elderly woman. 

“Nooo,” she says. “I’ll stand. You sit.” 

She yawns, glossy eyes watering, causing her mascara to stream down her cheeks. You sigh and gently nudge her into the seat, shaking your head disapprovingly at her when she drops one of her shoes beneath the seat in front of her. 

“I’ll get it later,” she says. 

You don’t reply. 

“What’s wrong?” She balances her elbow against her thigh so that she can lean forward and rest her chin in her hand, fingers pressingly slightly against her cheek. 

“Nothing,” you say. 

She lets out an over-exaggerated sigh. “Kanaya, must we do this every time?”

“I’m not exactly sure what  _this_  is,” you say. “I’m quite certain I said nothing was wrong.” 

“And I’d believe you if you didn’t get this way  _every_  time I have a drink.”

“I don’t get—”

“ _Yes_ , you do,” she says, cutting you off. “I keep telling you that I’m not my mother. I know my limits.”

“I understand that, Rose, but…” You trail off. You remember how difficult it was, the two of you dragging her mother from the bathroom into the bedroom. How pathetic it was collecting bottle after empty bottle and putting them in the recycling bin. But most importantly, you remember the bags under Rose’s eyes, exhausted from school and work and coming home to take care of her alcoholic of a mother. 

_You don’t ever want Rose to end up that way._

But you know that nagging her won’t help. Besides, she’s right. Rose isn’t her mother, but you worry about what being raised by an alcoholic does to a person’s mentality. You suppose you just have trust her. 

_Unlike many others, she’s never given you a reason not to._

“But what?”

“Never mind,” you say. “I will trust that you won’t make any foolish decisions regarding alcohol.”

“And?”

“And I apologize for nagging you.”

“And?”

You think about what else you could possibly say. You’ve already apologized and you’re not sure what else Rose is baiting for. 

“Annnd?” Rose says, her voice light and carefree. 

“I don’t know,” you say, hoping the expression on your face doesn’t show exactly how baffled you are. 

Rose chuckles. “You’re so awkward,” she teases you and you roll your eyes. 

“Yes, well, you’re a delight,” you say with false sweetness, spicy sarcasm dripping from your words like honey laced with cayenne pepper. 

You glance around the bus, silently watching people as the bus travels closer to your destination. You observe a boy with blond hair that defies all laws of gravity. He’s with a friend, you think, and they seem to be having a particular animated conversation. You smile softly when he looks at his friend, the obvious expression of longing written all over his face. 

_You wish the best for him._

You’re distracted from the boy when you feel fingers gliding their way up your thigh. You stare down at Rose and she smirks up at you, her hand rising further and then disappearing beneath your skirt. 

“Rose,” you whisper sternly, eyes narrowed, telling her that this is not the time nor place for such things. 

_She responds by slipping her hand inside your panties._

You gasp and look around, your own hands scrambling to tug on her wrist. There are so many people, too many prying eyes, they’ll notice you if you cause a scene. 

You bite back a moan when Rose slides her finger inside of you. Your legs betray you, parting wider to give her better access. You hear her when she murmurs softly and pulls her finger out, only to let it travel slightly upward where it circles lazily and then…  _flicks_. 

You clamp your hand over your mouth, trying your best to look calm and natural as that finger expertly stimulates you. You legs quiver and you attempt to steady yourself, your own high heels clicking softly against the buses floor. 

She moves her finger faster now, a second one coming to join the first and you can’t stop yourself from gripping down against the handle built into the headrest of Rose’s seat. 

You shake your head at her, but she just smiles at you and nods, biting down gently on her lower lip, her gorgeous eyes locked on you, silently promising you that she will not take pity on you. 

You close your eyes and try your best to will away the rapid build up of pleasure racing up your spine and pooling into your stomach. But Rose is too familiar with your body. She knows all your needs and desires, knows how to make your breath hitch and your knees buckle. She crumbles your resolve, destroys it until it’s nothing left but a faint powder and serves only the purpose of being ignored. 

_And your body can no longer handle it._

You’re thankful when the bus lurches to a stop, disguising your cry of ecstasy as one of surprise. Your thighs press together, your toned calf muscles tightening and straining as your hips twitch and jerk and you shudder on your feet, knees slightly knocking every now and then as you ride out you orgasm. 

When Rose slides her fingers out of you, they’re wet and shine beneath the buses lights. She grins at you and brings her hand to her mouth, sucking each finger and making you blush even more if that’s even possible. 

_So embarrassing._

The elderly lady next to Rose awakens and you quickly stand upright. You avoid eye contact with her as she gathers her purse and shimmies her way past Rose and off the bus along with a few other passengers, creating more available seats.

_You silently hope that she was actually sleeping._

“Free space,” Rose says and pats the seat next to her. 

You sit down beside her, groaning softly as you do so. 

She laughs at you then and leans over to kiss your shoulder before resting her head against it. 

And you smile, close your eyes, and begin hatching the perfect plan to get her back. 


End file.
